We Care
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: When Benson says something horrid to Mordecai and Rigby, he shuts himself in his office. But unknown to him, the duo care about him more than he thinks. Mordecai/Rigby/Benson oneshot. For asparamawhozit on Tumblr :) COVERS BELONGS TO THEM


**We Care**

**A/N This story's based off this picture: sea…by asparamawhozit :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

Benson hugged the blanket closer around his body. He sighed and looked down at the carpet, wishing he was anywhere but here at the park. Benson had sat in his office with a hole in his chest, regretting his words to the employees; two employees in particular. As much as he disliked them, he wished he could take it all back, especially when everyone was staring at him in shock and disbelief. What he'd said was horrid and when he could take no more, he ran up to his office and secluded himself from everyone else. He didn't deserve to see anyone and he doubted the duo would forgive him, let alone come up here and _console _him. Benson felt tears come to his eyes, remembering the moment and he felt his gut wrench at the duos faces when he'd screamed at them.

He started to cry. He didn't desrve anyones sympathy and he thought himself to be a horrible boss for yelling at the two. He was anything but proud of his actions and he stared at the carpet, watching the pool of tears form in front of him.

His office door opened and Benson closed his eyes, hugging the blanket closer so it wrapped around his body. He was too upset to see anyone right now.

Two slacker employees snuck into the office and at the sight of their boss, they walked forward to Benson, a cup of coffee in the taller ones hands.

Benson opened his eyes when he felt someone kneel in front of him. And he was surprised to see it was none other than Mordecai and Rigby, with the raccoon on the blue jays back, the latter holding out a cup of something warm out to him. Sad smiles were on their faces and it looked like they really cared for their boss which made Bensons heart warm, but only for a second as he felt tears come to his eyes. He just felt sad as he looked at Mordecai and wondered why exactly those two came up here after what he'd done.

Mordecai looked at their boss, Rigby's small face peeking out from behind the blue jay. Benson swallowed. He studied Mordecai's face and Rigby's as well to see if this was all a joke.

He couldn't tell if they were lying or not; but he knew the two wouldn't hold a grudge for that long. Still, this wasn't any usual mistake. He'd been a complete ass to the duo so seeing Mordecai and Rigby, the two he'd called pathetic losers and had treated like absolute crap, shocked him.

"I'm sorry for what I said guys. It was wrong for me to do and I deeply regret it. I just hope you can forgive me for my stupidity."

Mordecai took one last look at Benson before turning his head and nodding to Rigby. Benson looked at the blue jay as he smiled at him.

"We forgive you Benson." Bensons eyes flickered to Rigby, where he saw the raccoon smile and nod. "You're a good friend, despite what happened. And you're also a good boss. We don't hate you Benson, although what you said did hurt us a little." Rigby nodded again and Benson felt his stomach churn. "But we care about you too much to see you like this." At the words, Mordecai handed the cup of coffee over and their boss took it in his small hands, his heart warming from the gesture. He took a sip then put it down next to him and looked back up at his employees.

Without a word, he let go of the blanket and leaned forward. He wrapped his arms around the blue jays neck and Mordecai wrapped his own arms around his boss' waist. Rigby put a hand on his boss's arm and rested his head on Mordecai's neck.

They stayed like that, just enjoying the much needed hug, till Benson let go.

Mordecai smiled. "Look at the cup."

"Wha-" Benson started, then held the cup up to look at it. He felt himself choke up. It was his Worlds Best Boss mug.

They really did care. It both confused and warmed him, but still he looked back at them with a sad smile.

"Thank you Mordecai." Benson said softly as he felt tears come to his eyes. "And you too Rigby."

Mordecai nodded. "You're welcome Benson." Rigby smiled.

The duo took this as their cue to leave, so they stood and walked out of the office. Benson hugged the cup to his chest, smiling, knowing that there were two people out there who loved him for who he was, despite what he said or did and that knowing made him feel a little bit better inside.


End file.
